Shark Teeth
by OtakuCertified
Summary: After Black*Star decided it was a good idea to play hot potato with a heavy punching bag during training Soul ends up having to get a tooth pulled from the damage. But Soul has never been good with medications and the laughing gas is no exception. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TORA


Shark teeth

Soul hated the smell of the dental office. It stung his nose with its clinical scent mixed with light traced of fake mint and gases they used to make their patients loopy. It wasn't as bad as a hospital, which always seemed to smell like rubbing alcohol and old people. He used to visit the hospital all the time to see his mother when he was 11. It never used to bother him as badly as it does now until his mother passed away. Now the smell was a grim reminder of loss and bad childhood memories. He wished he could smell something else rather than the office he had to be stuck in. He definitely wished he could hear something else rather than his meister talk with finger expecting her perfectly white yet sensitive teeth and the dentist talking to apprentice beside him about frontal incisors, back 7 T's and various tools and tiny mirrors on sticks. Why she was even getting her check up now was beyond him. He was the one who had to be here.

In training, three days prior, Black*Star decided that it was the best idea to throw the heaviest and oldest punching bags at Soul to catch. The scythe hadn't been paying attention and got a large bag of sand thrown at his head. The impact had caused one of his back molars to crack and nearly split in two and slightly tear his gum line. His forever worrying meister rushed to his aid after embedding a book in her friends head. Nearly going back for a second blow when she saw how bloody her partner's mouth was. Sending glares over her shoulder at the unconscious Black*Star while making sure her partner could see straight and not doubles. It had taken sometime with a swollen cheek to calm her down and tell her that he was fine. He hated it when Maka was worried about him. She always had this painful expression that made his heart clench with an ache. He supposed that he got a similar expression whenever she got hurt as well. But Soul would usually accompany his concern with raising his voice and telling her how big of an idiot she was. He'd get upset over her simply getting a paper cut and turning it into a fight. He knew why he'd get like that. In Liz's taunting words, he cared for Maka more than a weapon or a best friend usually does.

A gasp from Maka and an apology from the apprentice who had taken over giving Maka her check up and cleaning while the dentist prepped the newly free station beside them for Soul. His muscles went rigid and sent a cold glare at the raven pony tailed apprentice. She had looked back at him with hopeful blue eyes. It was the look some girls gave him when they were hopeful. The look that always occurred after a girl asked him out. His glare didn't waver as his brows arched in a silent message to be more careful. The girl instantly went back to work a little more careful with steady hands. His glare remained to burn holes in the woman's back until he caught a movement. His meister shook her finger at him before her hands folded neatly on her lap once more.

How she always knew when he was giving people dirty looks when she wasn't looking was beyond him. Somehow Maka had learned to predict certain aspects of his moments.

"Mr. Eater? We're ready for you" His dentist had returned with new gloves and his mask hanging from his neck. Old eyes were careful and observant with him as Soul stood up, collecting his jacket from the chair. Noting the glance Soul gave to Maka and slight tenses of his shoulders at the thought of leaving her alone. "Don't worry, your girlfriend will be fine"

Soul nearly choked on his spit and casting another glance at her face, gouging her reaction to the words but seeing no change in her face he returned to following the man in the white lab coat. Forcing the blush off his cheeks and getting his emotions under control before Maka would pick something up on their link. He never could hope that she could feel the same way that Liz and Patty liked to illustrate almost all the time. They liked to claim that Maka was head over heels for him and was just too shy and/or confused to tell him about it. It was torture to get his hopes about something he so desperately wanted. Now the dentist he liked to go to was doing it to in an indirect way. Soul sat down and lay back with these conflicting emotions swirling around in him. His red iris's swirling like a storm inside but he managed to keep it in. He kept it in while he explained what had happened, kept it in while he was told that he'd get his jaw frozen and gassed. The needle pricking his gums repeatedly made him want to curse loudly until they placed the mask over his face. Inhaling the nitrous oxide threw his nose until the euphoric effect took over. His world went hazy and felt like he was floating. The effect was strong on him since he didn't take many medications. Nyquil was like an instant tranquilizer to him whenever he had to take it. During the relocation of his left fifth rib when they used valium to drug him up so he wouldn't feel any more pain. He ended up telling all of his friends about a dog he had as a child and the story of when he decided to copy his dog by taking a leak on tulips in the garden.

In his hazy, blurry world he didn't realize that Maka had taken the seat at his feet. Her back to the window as she watched her partner with his mouth wide open. Dr. Semen's plucked a pair of extraction forceps from the tray as a line of drool slipped down Soul's chin. Michelle, his apprentice, had a napkin to wipe away his drool. Her verdant green hues watched as he angled the pliers into the jaw of sharp, shark like teeth of her partner.

"Oh wow" Michelle admired her partner's teeth, "They are perfect. Straight and aligned perfectly without braces"

Maka gave a small smile and gazed up at the TV's planting in the roof. Some were on with patients watching with wireless headphones and a remote in their hands while other ones were blank screened. The dental office that they choose was state of the art and was recommended highly by people who attended. Maka had always come to this office, even when she was little. She wondered if Soul had a favorite place to go, time and time again from his childhood. But getting something as personal from his past out of him was like trying to a deer to be best friends with a hungry wolf. It would never happen. Dr. Semen's put a few stitches in and handed the reins over to Michelle to tighten the stitches and inspect the rest of the jaw. Michelle took this opportunity to get chatty with Soul.

"So Mr. Eater, where are you from?" Michelle asked. Maka suppressed a giggle. Expecting him, even in groggy state, to tell her to mind her own business.

"New York, up city in the nice part" Came out on a gurgled reply. Maka went rigid. This was new. The giggle of the stacked apprentice gave was accompanied by a smirk toward Maka. Her delicate hands wiped his chin again and her fingers slipped down to his neck. Feeling the curve of tan skin on his neck.

"Oh wow! That's super cool, so like, was your family wealthy or something?" She asked another question and Maka watched as her normally guarded partner blabbed like an open book.

"One of the richest. Music was our family's thing. I can do the piano" His red eyes were droopier more than usually and unfocused. Staring off into bliss that no one beside him could see.

"Maybe you should play me a song sometime!" Michelle's lips curved into a smile. Maka didn't want to hear anymore but she couldn't exactly plug her ears with her fingers to shut it all out. That'd give away that this conversation was getting under her skin very easily. She would have to sit through this the entire time until it would stop.

"Nope, I only wanna play for my girlfriend" A crooked grin made it onto his face as Maka tried not to let the stab in her gut get to her. "When I get her that is"

"You don't have a girlfriend?" Maka knew what she was doing. Prying in further to get the advantage she could never hope to get. "Maybe I should give you my number"

"Nope" Soul fumbled while taking off the bib they gave him so his clothes would get stained with his blood. When he sat up his eyes found Maka's immediately and smiled softly. Something was in his eyes, the look he gave her was different. She had only seen it once before when they had been watching a Doctor Who marathon. It filled his eyes until he realized she caught him staring at her and looked away, covering it up. But this time, he was making her see it. "She has'ta have the worlds more prettiest green eyes" He slurred. Maka had never seen him bare with his emotions like this. It was like she was seeing him naked. Her throat felt thick and her tongue was heavy.

Her cheeks were flushed with a read hue that refused to leave her pale face. Maka had to look away when she stood up, even when she held out her hand to help out of the chair she couldn't face him. It was embarrassing but a smile had snuck up on her and spread itself on her lips. His fingers laced with hers in a different way than any other time they had held hands. They weren't lost, they didn't need to expand her soul perception or increase their resonance rate. Instead, they were just holding hands as Soul managed to wedge a cotton roll in between his gums and cheek.

When Maka could finally look at him again it was the next day when he refused to come out of his room from the uncool things he said yesterday. Maka had rapped on his door multiple times demanding he come out to talk, bribing him with food, begging, threatening to take away TV remote rights for a week. It resulted with her opening his door without permission. It was something they never usually did. They respected each other's space and kept away from each other's room unless they needed comfort in the middle of the night. Soul hadn't actually expected Maka to come in of her own accord. He quickly squirmed under his blanket. Apparently picking the wrong time to change his boxers.

"M-Maka what are you doing?" He squeaked as she stomped over. Her cheeks were pink before she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Bumping noses clumsily before she pulled back, her face a deep shade of pink.

"I really like guys with shark teeth"

**I decided to write some fluff for Tora's B-day**

**Key**


End file.
